Derrota
by kaidouhazuki
Summary: Aviso: contém cenas yaoi/slash!


Chovia muito forte naquela tarde de outono. O vento soprava gelado por entre os galhos nus das árvores daquele parque. Já passava das cinco da tarde, mas o céu estava tão escuro que já parecia tarde da noite.Ryou estava sentado num banco qualquer do parque, olhando a esmo para o movimento das luzes dos veículos do outro lado do lago. Não faziam dois dias que o torneio regional acabara. Hyotei Gakuen, uma das escolas mais tradicionais da região, perdera para uma escola sem tradição e sem renome. E tudo por causa dele... ou assim ele pensava.- Shishido Ryou, você é uma desonra para esta escola! - as palavras de Atobe ecoavam em sua mente repetidas vezes.O rapaz não tivera coragem de encarar sua família na noite anterior. Voltara para casa tarde da noite, quando todos já estavam dormindo, e saíra antes que tivessem acordado. O que eles iriam dizer quando soubessem que ia ser expulso do time dos titulares?Naquela manhã ficara completamente à parte do que acontecia ao seu redor. Ignorara até as habituais provocações de Mukahi, a que costumava responder prontamente. Ao término das aulas, andara sem rumo pela cidade, chutando latas e poeira. Não se dera conta de que estava sentado naquele banco há mais de três horas. Tinha tanto em mente... e ainda assim não conseguia pensar em nada!Começou a sentir frio, mas seu desânimo era tanto que não tinha vontade nem de se abrigar da chuva. Só queria ficar por ali mesmo... ou pior: não sabia nem do que tinha vontade.Fechou os olhos sem forçá-los. Deixou que a água gelada escorresse pelo seu rosto, enquanto escutava a chuva engrossar... e parar de molhá-lo.- Shishido-senpai?Shishido abriu os olhos quase ao mesmo tempo em que escutava aquela voz familiar chamá-lo. Segurando um guarda-chuva aberto sobre ele, a preocupação estampada nos olhos do rapaz.- O que houve, Shishido-senpai? Por que você está na chuva?Shishido ficou olhando para seu kouhai, sem saber ao certo o que falar. No entanto, apenas aquele olhar fixo e meio melancóilico pareceu ter sido o suficiente para Choutarou entender.- Os regionais... - disse o rapaz de cabelo prateado, mais para si mesmo.- Eu estrague tudo. Culpem a mim. Eu mereço.O kouhai olhou para Ryou com um misto de embaraço e culpa.- Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Eu só...Ryou riu da falta de jeito de Choutarou. Isso sempre o fazia lembrar por que gostava tanto dele... mesmo que a recíproca talvez não fosse verdadeira.- Tudo bem, Choutarou. Eu entendo. Sério.Choutarou passou alguns segundos olhando um tanto abobado para seu senpai. Depois, franziu um pouco a testa e puxou Ryou pelo braço com uma força que nem mesmo ele sabia que tinha. O rapaz de cabelos escuros se levantou.- Choutarou, o quê..?O kouhai pegou a mochila encharcada de seu senpai e colocou-a em seu próprio ombro. Em seguida, agarrando-o pela mão e tentando mantê-lo sob o abrigo de seu guarda-chuva, arrastou-o para fora do parque, até o primeiro ônibus que apareceu.Mesmo sob as ameaças de Shishido, pagou a passagem de ambos.- Shishido-san, eu realmente não me importo... - disse o kouhai, com um sorriso meio tímido. Ryou olhou para o outro lado para que Choutarou não percebesse que estava corado.Durante todo o trajeto, não trocaram uma única palavra. Shishido olhava para a cidade borrada pelo movimento do veículo e pela chuva que ainda caía torrencialmente. Não sabia explicar por quê, mas a presença de Choutarou fazia seus problemas não parecerem tão graves assim.Quanto a Choutarou, olhava para o chão, para a mochila encharcada de seu senpai e depois para o rosto de Shishido, talvez esperando um olhar seu ou até mesmo um "O que foi?" meio mau-humorado, como o que sempre costumava ouvir quando Ryou o pegava olhando para ele. No entanto, naquele dia, ele estava bem diferente daquele Shishido-senpai que sempre parecia querer exigir alguma coisa.Por duas vezes, Ootori tentou perguntar alguma coisa a seu senpai, mas estava meio receoso de quebrar aquele silêncio entre eles. Nas duas vezes em que tentou falar com ele, apenas desviou o olhar, mordendo os lábios.Choutarou apertou a campainha do ônibus. Finalmente estavam chegando. Antes do veículo parar, tirou o próprio casaco e colocou-o sobre os ombros de seu colega.- Então, vamos?Caminharam lado-a-lado por mais uns dois minutos, sem pressa de chegar ao destino, embora Ootori quisesse chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, antes que Shishido pudesse pegar uma gripe **daquelas**. Ryou olhava para seu kouhai de vez em quando, com o canto dos olhos._Choutarou__você__no__ parque... __por__ minha causa..?_, pensou, sentindo um calorzinho subir-lhe o rosto.A casa de Choutarou, emboras não fosse suntuosa como a mansão de Atobe, era um lugar bastante amplo e de visual bem limpo e clássico. Sua família não era muito dada a decorações caríssimas tampouco estátuas, aquários e similares. No entanto, os móveis não pareciam ser muito baratos. No canto da sala, um piano preto, lustroso como aquele da sala da música da escola.- Por favor, entre, Shishido-san. Não se incomode com a minha família. Meus pais viajaram e minha irmã provavelmente só chega de noite.- Ah. Hmm.Choutarou subiu as escadas que levavam até seu quarto. Shishido apenas o seguiu.O quarto de Ootori era relativamente amplo e bastante organizado. A cama sempre estava perfeitamente arrumada. Em um lado do quarto, via-ser a raquete branca que ele costumava usar e um tubo com três bolas de tênis meio desgastadas. Do outro, a caixa de violina vazia. O violino repousava na cadeira defronte à mesa, que continha algumas folhas de partitura espalhadas, bem como alguns livros e cadernos. Via-se que Choutarou era um rapaz bastante dedicado não só no tênis, mas nos estudos também.- Ah, sim. Shishido-senpai, pode ir tomar um banho enquanto preparo algo para comermos. - disse Choutarou sorridente, estendendo-lhe um par de toalhas limpas.- Ãhn?? Choutarou, eu...- Ah, não se preocupe, eu posso emprestar algumas roupas - e antes que Ryou pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa - Não é bom ficar com roupas molhadas nesse frio, você pode pegar um resfriado ou coisa do gênero.Ootori separou algumas de suas próprias roupas e entregou-as a seu senpai. Ryou olhou para ele meio sem jeito.- Choutarou...- Não se preocupe, senpai, elas estão limpas. Bem, eu vou preparar a comida!E saiu do quarto, encostando a porta atrás de si.Shishido ficou embasbacado mirando a porta por alguns instantes. Depois, tirou o boné, levemente irritado."Por que o Choutarou sempre tem que ser assim??", pensou enquanto se despia, pendurando as roupas molhadas na porta do box."Choutarou Ootori...", murmurou Shishido enquanto deixava a água quente esquentar seus ombros e o vapor enevoar sua visão.Fazia quanto tempo que se conheciam? Um ano... talvez um pouco mais... e inexplicavelmente Ryou adquirira uma afeição toda especial por aquele rapaz de cabelos prateados. Era diferente do que sentia por Atobeo e todos os outros do seu time. É claro, respeitava Atobe como capitão do time, bem como todos os seus outros colegas (mesmo se irritando um pouco mais com Mukahi por Choutarou... como poderia explicar? Ele se sentia meio imbecil quando pensava que podia "estar apaixonado" por ele. Preferia pensar que Choutarou era seu "kouhai preferido"."Afinal... a quem estou tentando enganar?" pensou Shisido, sorrindo enquanto desligava o chuveiro. "Ele é meu amigo. Só isso."Era isso que Ryou repetia dia após dia enquanto estava sozinho em casa. No entanto, a cada vez que voltava para a escola e escutava aquele "bom dia, Shishido-senpai!" tão ingênuo, meiguinho e cheio de vida, ele queria parar de acreditar naquilo. Sempre que os dois estavam sozinhos na quadra, ele só queria acreditar que aquele sentimento era recíproco... e a cada sorriso que recebia dele, parecia que os dois estavam se afastando mais e mais.Vestiu-se. Embora Ootori fosse um pouco mais alto que ele, as roupas pareciam servir-lhe perfeitamente... e tinham um cheiro tão dele!"Heh... imagina o Choutarou usando essa roupa assim que saiu do banho..."Difícil acreditar que o rapaz tivesse roupas tão casuais em seu armário... ainda mais se considerada sua condição social, a educação que recebia e tal.Enquanto esperava que Choutarou voltasse, viu na escrivaninha do rapaz algo que lhe chamou a atenção.- Mas isto é...

Por alguns instantes, olhou para o objeto como se tivesse encontrado uma jóia rara no meio do mar. Era um porta-retrato com uma foto. A primeira foto que tinham tirado juntos quando Choutarou ingressara como titular.Mesmo sem querer, Shishido sorriu, ainda olhando para aquela foto. Choutarou naquela época (e não fazia muito tempo) era da altura dele, talvez um pouco menor... os cabelos pareciam um pouco mais compridos e alinhados. No entanto o sorriso e o olhar não haviam mudado em nada. Conservara aquele sorriso cândido e meigo.- Há quanto tempo, daze... - murmurou para si mesmo, quase sem perceber que o kouhai acabara de entrar no quarto.- Disse alguma coisa, Shishido-san? - sorriu Ootori, enquanto colocava na mesinha central alguns pratos com bolos, doces e salgadinhos, bem como um bule de chá ainda fumegante.- Nada - respondeu, com um falso tom de irritação, enquanto seguia em direção à mesinha. Snetou-se, ao mesmo tempo que se servia de um salgadinho. - Ittadakimasu.Só então notou que o rapaz ainda olhava para ele.- O que foi?Quase que imediatamente Choutarou corou. Olhou para o lado oposto, mordendo os lábios após murmurar algo como "não, em silêncio por alguns instantes que, para o rapaz de cabelo prateado, pareciam anos. Mal notara ele que o senpai não desviara o olhar por um instante sequer de seu rosto.- Ei, Choutarou - a voz de Ryou quebrara o silêncio de uma maneira súbita e desagradável - Sua casa e bem fora do caminho do parque, não é? Como sabia que eu estava lá?Choutarou parou de comer e quase derrubou o garfo que estava segurando.- C... Como?- Pelo tanto que eu te conheço, você não desvia do caminho a não ser quando vai à biblioteca. Por que hoje resolveu passar pelo parque... no meio de uma chuva dessas?Shishido, ainda olhando para o colega, apontou para a janela fechada, por onde ainda se via uma chuva forte cair, o céu nublado escurecendo completamente aquele fim de tarde.Choutarou mordeu os lábios novamente, sem saber o que responder. Ficou brincando com o garfo e com o bolo por alguns instantes, sem levantar o olhar. Ryou apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto em sua mão.- E então? - perguntou após alguns instantes, levantando a sobrancelha. - Por quê?- Eu... eu esqueci de colocar as suas roupas para secar! - levantou-se rapidamente, tentando esconder o rosto levemente corado e dirigiu-se até o banheiro da suíte, mas antes que se desse conta, Shishido já se levantara e barrara seu caminho.- Não tente mudar de assunto, Choutarou. Não estou pedindo muito.Ootori mordeu os lábios, desviando o olhar mais uma vez. Desta vez, Shishido agarrou-lhe o colarinho da camisa imaculadamente branca e puxou-o para si, colando seus lábios aos dele.Tudo acontecera tão rápido que o kouhai não reagiu. Ainda demorou um pouco para ele se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Tomado pelo momento, deixou-se levar. Fechou os olhos e deixou que Ryou explorassesua boca naquele beijo quase apaixonado, cálido e literalmente doce.Quando se afastaram um pouco, Shishido comentou baixinho e em tom de voz levemente mau-humorado:- Eu já falei para você perder esse hábito irritante...- Gomen nasai - respondeu o kouhai, em seu rosto a mesma expressão de uma criança que fizera algo errado, mas não sabia o que era nem o que fizera.Ryou passou a mão pelo rosto de seu kouhai e sentou-se na sua cama, deixando o mais novo um tanto desconcertado.- Chega aí, Choutarou.Ootori ainda estava meio embasbacado, mas viu que seu senpai sorria. Assim que sentou-se ao seu lado, Shishido se deitou e ficou olhando para ele com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.- Sabe, Choutarou? - começou - Eu estou realmente feliz por ter um amigo como você.Choutarou olhou para seu senpai com uma expressão de espanto. Será que...- Relaxa, não tô pensando em ir embora, fugir, me suicidar ou algo do gênero.Shishido sorriu ao ver a expressão de alívio de seu colega. E notara agora que até aquela cama tinha aquele cheiro pós-banho de Ootori.- Mas sabe, Choutarou? Agora que eu serei expulso dos titulares, eu realmente não sei que rumo tomar. Talvez eu tenho que sair da Hyotei ou...- Não diga isso, Shishido-san! - exclamou o rapaz, levantando-se. Ryou mal pôde deixar de expressar seu espanto. - Você não será expulso dos titulares nem terá que sair da Hyotei! Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça!Ryou riu de novo, mas desta vez foi mais um suspiro meio melancólico do que um sorriso propriamente dito. Segurou o braço de Ootori com uma das mãos.- Legal da sua parte tentar me ajudar, Choutarou. Mas você conhece as regras da nossa escola, não conhece?- Eu não me importo! Mesmo que você tenha jogado contra o Tachibana-san nos singles, nós somos uma dupla!- Choutarou...Ootori põe a mão no ombro de Shishido.- Nós dois... não, a Hyotei Gakuen vai para os Nacionais.Shishido esboça um sorriso meio atrevido.- Tá, e depois que chegar lá, o que você pretende fazer?O rapaz pensou um pouco. Depois falou, sorrindo:- Acho que vou me preocupar com isso depois. Talvez eu deva me preocupar mais com o presente ao invés de ficar devaneando. O que importa é o presente. E eu só sei que...De repente, Choutarou corou.- Sabe o quê? - pressionou Shishido.- Que... que eu quero jogar ao seu lado até lá.Choutarou baixou a cabeça e o tom de voz. Novamente, o senpai sorriu. Levantou um pouco a cabeça do kouhai com o nó do dedo indicador.- É, Choutarou, talvez você esteja certo... O que importa é o presente. O que importa é fazer valer o momento, certo?- Certo, Shishido-san. - respondeu timidamente.- Mas sabe, Choutarou - disse, aproximando o rosto lentamente enquanto abaixava o tom de voz. - O que realmente me importa agora... é o que eu estou pensando em fazer com você neste exato instante...Tocou com os próprios lábios os lábios de seu colega, enquanto empurrava-o contra a cama pelos ombros. Lá fora, o barulho da chuva que ainda caía torrencialmente.Mais tarde, após levar seu kouhai a um estado de exaustão plena, Ryou viria a pensar que, não importa o quão fria e fustigante fosse a tempestade, ela sempre daria lugar a um dia limpo.Pensamento clichê? Talvez.Devia agradecer a Choutarou por isso.----FIM---


End file.
